Tournament Troubles: The Rare Hunters
by mikem
Summary: Title recently changed/Kaiba, Yugi, and other familiar faces have been invited to the Duel Monsters World Championships. *CHAPTER 5 UP! Sorry for the wait* Rare Hunters ambush Mai! Oh no!
1. In the Spotlight

This is my brother's story. My brother's inspiration for this was one magical thing that controlled the very power of the universe: boredom. And an addiction to "Yu-Gi-Oh!". So flames will be laughed at, thrown down the gutter, burned to ashes despite being soaked from being in the gutter, then sent to my brother, where it will be so illegible, he will laugh too! *insert diabolical and insane laughter*  
  
*all reviewers stare with burning hatred in their eyes*  
  
....And on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from "Yu-Gi-Oh!", none of the offspring from it like the card game, and I don't own the show. SO BACK OFF YOU BLOOD-THIRSTY LAWYERS!!! However, I do own Lisa Light(will be introduced later), Rick Boulder(will be introduced even later), and T.J. Ember(he's crazy, and will be introduced later). And...maybe some of "Yu-Gi- Oh!". Hey...what are you guys doing? Back off! NUUUUUUUUU!!! I'll kill you all! Every last one of you!!! Wait! I don't own anything from "Yu-Gi-Oh!"! Are you happy!? Lawyer: Actually, you're still going to court for wasting our time. Crap. Btw, bid a fond farewell to too much comedy in the future. My stern brother doesn't want me to screw it up. *mumbling* Jerk. Uh-oh. Maybe I shouldn't have typed that on HIS story...crap again.  
  
(My comments) [My brother's comments] =We agreed for once=  
  
=We are not taking the time to explain what every "Yu-Gi-Oh!" character looks like, etc. Read one of the other hundred fics that do!=  
  
Prologue: This story takes place after the defeat of Pegasus by Yugi. All was well again, obviously because they didn't have to worry about a soul- sucking, long-haired, girly-looking freak of nature on the loose. But they had to admit, no good duels were really going on. And Seto was still pretty angry at Yugi for defeating him. But like any great duelists, they were invited to compete in a tournament. A very special one, though. The Intercontinental duel monsters tournament, where the champion of the world would be decided. Only the top 8 duelists, 7 qualifying duelists and the reining world champion, were allowed to compete. They both went without hesitation. Both easily made it through the qualifying rounds and are ready to duel to the top. Yugi came for fun. Seto came to humiliate Yugi in front of the world and defend his title. The match they fought awhile back was unofficial. But the tournament is harder than it sounds. Several revered duelists have shown up for this tournament, seeking to claim the title of 'World Champion'. Does Yugi have what it takes to win? Or will Seto win the day?  
  
(Why else would they be there? To have frothy milkshakes and cheer Yugi on?) [You're ruining the drama! Just don't do this during the story.] (Can I have an axe then?) [..Fine.] (Really?) [Yes, really.] (Really, really?) [Yes, really!] (Really, re-*is cut off by bandana shoved in mouth) [You will be murdered in your sleep.] (*pulls bandana out of mouth* No matter how many times you say that, you never follow through! You're so lazy! I had to type this fic for you, ya know!) [*sighs* And now on with the story.]  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- Chapter 1: In the Spotlight  
  
Yugi Muto was renowned across the world for his victory over Seto Kaiba. It was no surprise that such a large audience came to see Yugi compete in the world tournament. He was a little nervous to duel in front of so many spectators at first, but he kept reminding himself that his friends were with him to cheer him on. He was sitting and waiting in the preparation area, talking with his friends, and his recently recovered grandpa. They all were there to support him.  
  
"Don't worry Yug', you're like the best duelist I know. You even sent Kaiba off with his tail between his legs! Something he did to me on the island,: Joey said, while drifting off remembering his defeat. Kaiba beat Joey with three monsters alone, and barely lost any life points in the process of humiliating him. Joey was one to take losses pretty hard when they were serious.  
  
"Joey, we're supposed to be helping Yugi, not giving you sympathy. Can't ya just let go of that already?" Tristan always was one to rain down on Joey. He turned to face Yugi. "Even if Kaiba is in this tournament, you'll take him out! Just don't get too over-confident."  
  
"Yeah, but I saw the tournament listings. You won't have to face him until the finals. And he may not even make it there. I know you can, though. All these other people will kinda be like a warm-up! Just try your best," Tea said enthusiastically. She was probably the exact opposite of Tristan, always there to support her friends. Not to say Tristan is a jerk or something. Joey shook out of his trance when he heard that.  
  
"You hear that Yugi? You won't even have to face Kaiba until the last match! And like Tea said, maybe he won't make it there." Joey was starting to be his old self again. His over-confident self. Tristan got a stern look on his face.  
  
"If someone does beat him, it means that whoever it is will be even tougher than him." Joey started to search his slightly below average brain for a comeback.  
  
"Uh...what if he just slips up in a duel or something? Then Yugi won't have a problem.right? Right?" Everyone let out a deep sigh, and for once, Yugi spoke up.  
  
"Kaiba is an expert player. The odds of him slipping up are about the same as all of us being fried by lightning at the same time." Everyone gave a small chuckle, as they knew Yugi didn't make jokes everyday. He's a bit on the shy side. His grandpa was the last one to give his support, although all the others did was to make Yugi think about facing a duelist more powerful than Kaiba, so he technically was the only one to actually support Yugi.  
  
"Remember, Yugi," he began, "do not feel pressured to win. We'll all think of you as a champion whether or not you win some silly tournament."  
  
"I know grandpa. I'm still relieved to have you safe and back with us." Yugi hugged his grandpa, and shortly afterwards Joey and Tristan both gave Yugi a high-five. Tea bent down a few inches and gave Yugi a hug too.  
  
Having given their support to Yugi, they all had to leave as the announcements of who fought who were being given soon. That left him to prepare his deck for the following matches. He was thinking about his strategies for the matches, and put in one last touch. The Time Wizard he had given to Joey. Of course, Joey had no use for it now, since he wasn't even in the tournament, so he gladly gave it back for now. As he was getting up, who else but Seto Kaiba was standing right before him. Yugi knew Kaiba saw him put the Time Wizard card in.  
  
"Crap. You didn't see anything, did you?" Yugi knew, but was at least hoping against it.  
  
"Oh, of course I didn't see you put that Time Wizard into your deck." Yugi sighed with relief. "OF COURSE I DID!"  
  
"You yell an awful lot. Well Kaiba, I hope we face eachother in the finals. Just make sure not to be defeated before I get a chance to beat you."  
  
"Hmph. Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you. I'll make it to the finals, and you better too. A chance for us to duel eachother. No tricks, no technology in my favor. Just you and us. An honorable duel."  
  
"Fine with me. May the best man win." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- (Yay! We're doomed!) [What are you talking about?] (Well, when people find out you'll skip some duels, they'll be awfully mad.) [They sucked in those duels. It was pretty much total annihilation.] =Oh, and make sure to review!= (I still have an axe!) [*sighs, again* Ignore him.] (You can't silence the truth, man!) =It'll take three reviews to continue this story.= (Or we get a chapter with me dancing in a monkey suit!) [Trust me. He actually.] 


	2. Quarterfinals Begin

Sorry for keeping you all waiting so long. First, to Melody: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I know what story you're talking about. Now back to business. As a reward for your patience, we have 2 chapters up in this story, and there actually is a duel! So here comes the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Why does everyone do disclaimers every chapter? Just say "read the first chapter's disclaimer" to save some time. Oh, and read last chapter's disclaimer.  
  
Read last chapter to find out what everything in between the " " and [ ] mean. New addition:  
  
/someone's thoughts/  
  
Summary: Yugi and Kaiba have both advanced to the quarter-finals of the tournament with great ease. Yugi was very surprised at this since these were supposed to be the world's finest. Kaiba, on the other hand, was quite the opposite, and expected this to happen right from the start. Only 8 duelists remained in the tournament, and only 2 matches separated Kaiba and Yugi from fighting eachother.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Chapter 2: Preparations  
  
The competition reached the quarter-finals, leaving Yugi slightly curious why it was so easy to reach this point in the tournament. Even without the power of his Millennium Puzzle, he was still able to defeat most of his opponents using simple attacks from his monsters. He could barely remember the last time he had to activate a trap, or use a magic card. The only time was when his Summoned Skull was destroyed and he used Monster Reborn to bring it back and finish the match. He felt bad when he saw the shock on that kid's face when he had to use everything he had to topple Yugi's monster, only to have one card finish the match afterwards. He shook it off and read the listings for the quarter-final matches:  
  
Yugi Muto VS Lisa Light  
  
Rebecca Hawkins VS Rick Boulder  
  
Mai Valentine VS T.J. Ember  
  
Seto Kaiba VS Weevil Underwood  
  
Yugi recognized a few of the duelists. Mai and Mako were good friends with him, and there was Weevil, the one who took his Exodia cards and threw them out to sea. It didn't bother him too much now, since with his grandpa back, he didn't need the cards to remember him by. But it still was a big loss.  
  
Yugi would have to face a girl named Lisa for his next match. In the resting area, he got one last chance before the final rounds to speak to his friends. Joey couldn't help but taunt the duelists Yugi had already faced.  
  
"What's with those guys? They suck at dueling!" Joey said in a bitter tone.  
  
"No need to be so harsh about it, Joey. You were just like them when you were starting out." Tea said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess" Joey conceded, "but I thought the world tournament would be full of experts; I guess Yugi was just too much for them."  
  
"Well, it's time for the real challenge to start Yugi. I hear that some of the people in the quarterfinals have some pretty kick-but strategies." Tristan said.  
  
"The girl I'm supposed to duel uses fairy monsters as well as other creatures with light attributes." Yugi said.  
  
"She sounds real tough." Joey said, rather sarcastically.  
  
"I know, but she is rumored to be a very impressive duelist, so we shouldn't take this duel as a joke." Yugi replied.  
  
"Attention duelists," an announcement began. "The quarterfinals are beginning now. The first match is as follows: Yugi Muto vs. Lisa Light - please report to the arena." Yugi bid his friends farewell and left for the arena. 


	3. Yugi VS Lisa Light

Okay. I'm dropping the whole 'comments from me and my brother interrupting the whole story and agitating viewers' thing.  
  
Readers: Yay.  
  
Also, a new sign thing.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
So without further interruption, let the chapter, and duel, begin!  
  
Disclaimer: Read the first chapter's disclaimer. If you're reading this without reading the first chapter, then you're a frickin' idiot.  
  
*singing* I'm not a girl.not yet a woman!  
  
Readers: O_O  
  
What the heck are you doing still reading this and not the story!? Curse you all!  
  
NOTE: Duels conducted in this story involve some cards from the real life TCG, so hopefully you play that too. If not, then I give a slight description of each new card. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Chapter 3: Yugi Muto VS Lisa Light  
  
Yugi stepped onto the dueling platform and was raised to the Virtual Stadium. He watched as the platform across from him also rose. Standing there was a girl whose height was the same as his. She had blonde, curly hair and blue eyes. There was glitter on her cheeks and a strange aura about her that made her seem more like a fairy than a little girl. She was also very.energetic.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs with excitement. "YOUR YUGI MUTO-OH MY GOSH! I'M FACING YUGI MUTO!!!"  
  
A sweat bead appeared on Yugi's face. /She's had WAY too much sugar/ Yugi thought to himself, too intimidated by Lisa's hyper personality to speak to her, or at all for that matter.  
  
"Lifepoints set to 2000," the announcer spoke, "It's time to duel!"  
  
A familiar light surrounded Yugi, as his face became colder and more focused, and he grew a couple feet, thanks to his Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Shiny." Lisa said, mesmerized. She started off the duel. "For my first move I play the Petit Angel(600 ATK, 900 DEF) in defense mode!" As Lisa spoke, a very.cute angel-like creature appeared in the arena, staring at Yugi with huge eyes. "And I'll also play one card face-down, ending my turn."  
  
"Now it's my turn. I'll match your face-down card with one of my own, then I'll play the Feral Imp(1300 ATK, 1400 DEF) to destroy your Petit Angel!" As Yugi said this, a green, menacing imp with wings appeared, and glided forward at the Petit Angel, then slashed it to ribbons with its claws. "It's your move."  
  
"No biggie. For my next move, I'll play the Gemini Elf(1900 ATK, 900 DEF) in attack mode!" Two elves with long hair rose to the field, one with its arm protectively holding the other around the shoulder. "And I use Elf's Light, to boost its attack by 400 points! Now attack" The Gemini Elf glowed a bright white, and the two elves dashed at the Feral Imp, only to be stopped mid-way and come to a complete halt. "What happened!?"  
  
"The card I played face-down was the Spellbinding Circle. It entraps your elf and lowers its attack power by 700 points!" Lisa began to pout after hearing that. "And now I'll use the Horn of the Unicorn to raise my Feral Imp's attack power all the way to 2000! Attack with Magic Lightning!" The imp's horn extended out as electricity flowed through it, and its horn shot out a blast of lightning, electrifying the Gemini Elf, shattering it to pieces.  
  
Yugi's Lifepoints: 2000 Lisa's Lifepoints: 1600  
  
Lisa gritted her teeth a bit. "I'll show you! I'll play a monster face-down in defense mode, ending my turn!"  
  
Yugi was a bit surprised. "Why face-down?"  
  
"What? Are you afraid?" Lisa retorted.  
  
"No! And I'll prove it! I play the Dark Magician(2500 ATK, 2100 DEF) in attack mode! Dark Magic attack!" The Dark Magician's staff glowed a dark purple and the fired a wave of darkness at the face-down monster, revealing The Unhappy Maiden(0 ATK, 100 DEF), a young lady wearing a tattered brown dress, shivering from the cold that reached her easily since her dress was ripped. She was easily felled, but Yugi looked shocked. "The Unhappy Maiden!"  
  
"I see you know this card. Then you'll know that it stops any of your monsters from attacking me next turn."  
  
"That won't be enough to stop me!" Yugi replied.  
  
"Maybe not, but this card will be a step on my way. I activate my face-down card, Exile of the Wicked! It's a magic card that destroys all fiendish monsters on the field, and that includes your mean little imp." A monk appears and begins to chant a spell, causing a silver cloud to appear, which surrounded the Feral Imp, reducing it to dust. The dust blows away, leaving nothing left of it.  
  
"No! My Feral Imp!"  
  
"Don't worry. That's the least of your worries. Now that it's my turn, I play a new card face-down, and bring out Hoshiningen(500 ATK, 700 DEF) in defense mode!" A little star with two boots and a happy little face appeared. Joey quickly fell anime-style.  
  
"Man! What is with her? She's playing all these wimpy monsters, just like Tea! I mean-GAH!" Tea was strangling Joey with all her might.  
  
"Another comment like that and you're so dead," Tea interrupted bitterly. Lisa had the same amount of annoyance on her face when Joey stated that.  
  
"Grrr.stupid boy. Let's see what you all think of it when I tell you its powers!"  
  
"Powers?" Yugi said confused.  
  
"It raises the attack points of all Light-type monsters by 500 points, including itself(Hoshiningen: 1000 ATK). Not to mention, it drains all Dark- type monsters, like your Dark Magician, of 400 attack points with its light powers(Dark Magician: 2100 ATK)! It's your turn, Yugi."  
  
"Very impressive. Since I can't attack, I'll just play two cards face-down, and one monster in defense mode. It's your turn."  
  
"You'll regret leaving your magician in attack mode. For this turn I play the Ancient Elf(1450 ATK, 1200 DEF) in attack mode! Being a light monster, it absorbs the light energy from Hoshiningen and its attack rises by 500! And I'll combine it with Silver Bow and Arrow to raise its attack to 2250! Attack the Dark Magician!" A light-purple armored elf appeared, with very short hair and a stern face. It glowed yellow for a moment, and a bow and arrow appeared in her hand, which was quickly shot at the Dark Magician, destroying it in a blaze of light. "Not bad, huh?"  
  
Yugi's Lifepoints: 1850 Lisa's Lifepoints: 1600  
  
"And how about I use the Inexperienced Spy to sneak a look at one card in your hand?" Lisa said as she played that exact card. Yugi put all his cards face-down on the field, and they were shown on Lisa's side of the field. She chose one card, and it flipped over, revealing itself to be the Curse of Dragon. "I'm done. Your turn, Yugi."  
  
"And I'll destroy your elf! I flip my face-down defense monster, Gaia the Fierce Knight, into attack mode! Attack!" Gaia rode his horse up to the Ancient Elf, and slashed his jousts across it, destroying it.  
  
Yugi's Lifepoints: 1850 Lisa's Lifepoints: 1550  
  
"Your move."  
  
"Ha! If you had any brains at all, then you would have attacked my Hoshiningen. Now I'll use this card, the Paralyzing Potion! It'll stop Gaia dead in his tracks. Then I'll play Gyakutenno Megami(1800 ATK, 2000 DEF) in attack mode! And it absorbs the light energy from Hoshiningen to raise its attack by 500! Let's see you beat that."  
  
"Oh, I will. I use the magic card, Brain Control! Its powers allow me control of one of your monsters for one turn. And I pick Hoshiningen!"  
  
"Why him? Are you losing it?"  
  
"You'll see, Lisa. Next, I'll activate my face-down card, Monster Replace! With it, I send one monster in my control back to its owner's hand, and let's me summon a monster from my hand. I'll replace Hoshiningen with Curse of Dragon(2000 ATK, 1500 DEF)!" The Hoshiningen disappears, and Curse of Dragon takes its place. "Not only did I bring out one of my best cards, but without Hoshiningen on the field, Gyakutenno's attack is reduced to its original 1800."  
  
"HEY!!! GIMME BACK MY HOSHININGEN!!!"  
  
"Weren't you listening? It goes back to your hand."  
  
".Oh."  
  
"But you might get mad at this. I activate Polymerization! Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon! Fuse yourselves into one!" A bright light covers the field as Gaia and Curse of Dragon merge. When the light vanishes, Gaia has abandoned his horse and is riding Curse of Dragon. "You now face Gaia the Dragon Champion(2600 ATK, 2100 DEF)! The Paralyzing Potion is useless, since this fusion monster is an entirely new monster, meaning that it is not paralyzed. Attack Dragon Champion!" The Dragon Champion glides towards Gyakutenno, and jousts straight at her, shattering her to pieces.  
  
Yugi's Lifepoints: 1850 Lisa's Lifepoints: 750  
  
"WAH! I have to regain some ground. I activate the Mystical Elf's Blessing! My Lifepoints recover by 300 thanks to this card."  
  
Yugi's Lifepoints: 1850 Lisa's Lifepoints: 1050  
  
"And I'll play Dunames Dark Witch (1800 ATK, 1050 DEF) in attack mode!" A tall figure in skimpy red battle armor appeared. She had long, violet colored hair and the majestic wings of an angel. "And I'll play this card, the Swords of Revealing Light!" Three shining swords drop from the sky, and land right in front of the Dragon Champion.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Now you can't attack for three turns! And each turn, I'll play one of my Hoshiningens!"  
  
"You have more than one?"  
  
"Yes, each one will bring a new 500 point bonus to my monsters; it won't be long before I have enough power to destroy the Dragon Champion."  
  
Yugi scowled slightly at this mention and began his turn. "I will merely place one card face down. That makes one turn down, two left to go."  
  
"It's my turn, and I'll place my first Hoshiningen on the field in attack mode (Hoshiningen: 1000 ATK, Dunames: 2300 ATK). Your turn."  
  
Yugi was aware that in the next turn, Lisa would be able to destroy the Dragon Champion, so he continued to build his defenses. "I will place another card face down Lisa; it is your turn again."  
  
"I'll play another Hoshiningen (Hoshiningen: 1500 ATK, Dunames: 2800 ATK), but I think I'll wait to attack. After all, you do have two hidden cards."  
  
Yugi was a little disappointed. He had hoped Lisa would attack and activate the Mirror Force trap card he had face down. /Leaving my Dragon Champion in attack mode must have dissuaded her. Perhaps switching him to defense mode would lower her guard. / "I switch Gaia the Dragon Champion to defense mode. And now that this turn has ended, the Swords of Revealing Light will be extinguished."  
  
The swords surrounding Gaia flicker, and dissipate into nothingness.  
  
"Well Yugi, its time to bring my third Hoshiningen onto the field (Hoshiningen: 2000 ATK, Dunames: 3300 ATK), and now to deal with your two face down cards." Yugi flinches upon hearing this. "I play my Harpie's Feather Duster, which will destroy any trap card you have on the field." An extra pairs of wings appears on the Dunames Dark Witch, which create a gust of wind that destroys the Mirror Force.  
  
"Ah man," Joey grumbled, "I remember that card from Yugi's duel with Mai. Why would this girl have it?"  
  
"It's just a girl thing," Lisa retorted, "Just like this card; Shadow of Eyes." The Dunames Dark Witch's Eyes suddenly took on a more alluring and seductive quality.  
  
"Oh no!" Yugi gasped. He also saw this card in his duel with Mai; it would switch all male monsters on the field to attack mode. His Dragon Champion would be helpless.  
  
"Dunames Dark Witch, attack Gaia the Dragon Champion!"  
  
Dunames Dark Witch hurls an orb of bright light at Gaia the Dragon Champion.  
  
Yugi's Lifepoints: 1150 Lisa's Lifepoints: 1050  
  
"Now how will you deal with that Yugi Muto?"  
  
Yugi drew one card. He couldn't help but chuckle at the situation Lisa would soon face.  
  
"Lisa it looks like you will face a taste of your own medicine." Lisa seemed confused at his words, "I play the magic card, Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
Lisa gasped at her predicament. The card that allowed her to summon her Hoshiningen was now being used on her. She threw a fit. "That is so unfair! I went threw all this hard work and now I'm stuck for three turns."  
  
Yugi giggled in a deep the way he always does one he is about to take the lead. "I wouldn't worry about that Lisa; I'd say you have one more turn left before I finish off your Lifepoints."  
  
"Excuse me?" Lisa queried.  
  
"I will play Summoned Skull (2500 ATK, 1200 DEF) in attack mode to end my turn." A giant demon appeared from the ground. His appearance seemed as if his muscles and bones were on the outside of his body. He had large horns and bat-like wings.  
  
"Heh, the Summoned Skull is a dark monster who is weakened by the light from my three Hoshiningen. His attack power has dropped all the way to 1300. You're just lucky that he's too beastly to be affected by my Shadow of Eyes card. I end my turn.but I'll get you once the next two turns are up."  
  
Yugi smirked "It's time to finish this. I play the card I had face down.Go, Mystic Box." A box forms around the Summoned Skull and the Dunames Dark Witch. Swords fall from the sky and skewer the box that first encased the Summoned Skull. The boxes open, revealing that the Dunames Dark witch is now in the skewered box while the Summoned Skull is unharmed.  
  
Yugi's friends were stunned. "I don't understand," Tea said "He always uses that card with the Dark Magician."  
  
"Yes, but that's not the only reason you should be confused." said a familiar British accent.  
  
"Bakura," Tristan called "It's about time you showed up; you missed most of the duel." Tristan then started to wonder what Bakura meant. "Hey Bakura, what's the other reason."  
  
"Well, the Mystic Box usually destroys a card an opponent has on the field while giving him or her control of one of your own monsters. However, by using Mystic Box in combination with spellcasters like the Dark Magician, one can avoid that downside. It doesn't make much sense to use it with a monster like the Summoned Skull, because Lisa now has control over it."  
  
"You may have managed to destroy this Dunames, Yugi" Lisa said "But I have copies of my stronger cards; I'll draw another one soon."  
  
"That wasn't my goal Lisa. You see, I simply needed a weaker target for my attack." Both Lisa and Yugi's friends seemed confused. "With my weakened Summoned Skull under your control, I can attack with my Mystical Elf (800 ATK, 2000 DEF)." A tall, light blue elf draped in a green robe rose from the ground. "She is normally weak, but she receives a 1500 point attack bonus from your Hoshiningen. I also play the Book of Secret Arts to raise her attack power to 2600."  
  
The Mystical Elf was surrounded in a sparkling aura.  
  
"Now, my Mystical Elf, ATTACK!!!"  
  
The Mystical Elf raises her finger to the air, and from it an intense light flashes, brightening the arena. The Summoned Skulls silhouette is seen in the flash as it is blown to the wind.  
  
Yugi's Lifepoints: 1150 Lisa's Lifepoints: 0  
  
Lisa and the child like boy named Yugi stepped down from the dueling platform and spoke to each other.  
  
"I have to say Yugi, you're a lot better at this than you look." Yugi made a face of mock anger.  
  
"I could say the same thing about you Lisa."  
  
Lisa began to walk away but Yugi called after her. "Hey Lisa, me and friends were wondering if you'd like to watch the rest of the tournament with us. We could all have a chance to get to know each oth." About then Lisa ran up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- It's me, mikem's older brother. I took over the chapter about halfway through and will probably write the rest of the story too. I plan on doing longer, better, and more action packed duels in the future. Please review - come on, don't be shy. 


	4. Tournament Cancelled!

Sorry for the obscenely long amount of time it took me to update. I have had a massive influx of incredibly awesome video games (Yugioh: Eternal Duelist Soul, Kingdom Hearts, Gitaroo Man, etc.). After playing Eternal Duelist Soul, I found out about a bunch of new cards and got lots of ideas for decks. Anyways, I have decided to take this fic in a different direction; also I will introduce some characters like the Rare Hunters in later chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
Author's Note: I do NOT apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes because there will be none.  
  
Chapter 4: Tournament Cancelled?!  
  
Seto Kaiba paced back and forth outside of the building that the tournament was supposed to be held in; however, Duke Devlin' , the man sponsoring the tournament, suddenly cut the funding.leaving the audience (as well as many duelists) completely furious.  
  
"I can't believe it, who does this guy think he is!"  
  
Seto Kaiba was very upset to have his chance at showing up Yugi taken away so abruptly. He had told Yugi that he wanted an honorable duel, but all he really desired was revenge for the defeat that was given to him so long ago. After dwelling on his anger for awhile, he decided to go back in to see how long it would take for the crowd to start rioting.  
  
Yugi and his friends sat in the lounge of the stadium. With the tournament cancelled and the crowd in an uproar, they thought it would be best to stay in the peaceful sanctuary.  
  
"What do you suppose happened?" Tea asked Yugi, seeking conversation more than the answer.  
  
"I don't really know, It doesn't make sense to cancel the world tournament so quickly. And without any explanation?"  
  
Their attention was soon called to an announcement being made in the main part of the stadium. They got up and walked to the arena to find Duke Devlin' making a speech to the audience.  
  
".forgive me for inconveniencing all of you, but certain complications have come up. But don't be upset, all of you are still welcome to attend the tournament when it is continued at a later date. Information on the day and time will be provided at my gaming shops."  
  
The audience became more docile after hearing this information, but Yugi and Tea started feeling nervous; not because of what he said, but the way he was speaking. His voice seemed halfhearted, and his eyes looked empty and glazed over.  
  
"As for the duelists who didn't finish their matches, you will have to meet me in the office building adjacent from the stadium to obtain details pertaining to your future duels. I hope you all have a good evening, Bye."  
  
The audience was somewhat discouraged about having to wait, but discussed the tournament in the future as they filed out of the building. Yugi and his friends left for the office building, as did Kaiba, Rex Raptor, Weevil, Mai, and all the other contestants. Little did they know, they were walking into the trap of a dangerous foe.  
  
Ooh, intriguing. Seriously though, things will pick up. I can't wait to show you the deck I made for the bad guy. I'll update more soon, since I have a week off of school (. Seeya. 


	5. Exhibition Match

Hi. This chapter is going to have some dueling in it, so it will be more interesting. I didn't really like the last chapter. Just to alert you, this chapter discusses arson threats.  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
Author's Note: I just want to say that this takes place before Yugi finds out about the Rare Hunters, so they are just going to be referred to as cloaked figures. Also, the duel disk system used here is the one from Battle City, and the rules here are the ones from the official Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG (I get so mad when I see the characters on the show misusing cards).  
  
Chapter 5: Exhibition Match  
  
The remaining contestants waited in the lounge of the office building as they awaited news of the future date when the tournament would continue. They were all still pretty ticked off at the sudden cancellation of their duels, but figured they could let it go. Everyone lifted their heads as they noticed Duke walk into the room. Yugi was still concerned about Duke Devlin's emotionless features, but put his thoughts aside to listen to what Devlin' had to say.  
  
"I know you must be wondering why such a publicized event was cancelled so suddenly." Duke said  
  
"Yeah, what's the big idea?" Rebecca Hawkins questioned irately.  
  
Duke began to explain. "Security was warned of possible attempts to start a fire in the stadium with weak explosives. Since overall security is fairly lacking in these dueling tournaments, I thought it best to stop the tournament for now and hold again later in a safer place."  
  
"Wait," Kaiba interjected "That doesn't explain everything. I heard in the Stadium's reception area that you would not be funding this anymore. If that's the case then how come you're saying you'll continue it later."  
  
Duke was discomfited a little but managed to provide an answer.  
  
"The costs for this were far greater than I expected, but I found someone else willing to pay for the expenses. I just wanted to deal with this before he took over."  
  
Having appeased Seto's curiosity, Duke continued "The tournament will probably be held again at the park near the edge of the city, so as to keep any suspicious characters in sight. It'll be in exactly 40 days, so be prepared. That's about it."  
  
With that, Duke dismissed them. Yugi and his friends lingered outside the building talking about the imminent competition while the other participants went on their way.  
  
Mai Valentine decided to walk the distance to her home. The sun was beginning to set as she left the stadium, but before she got very far a cloaked figure crossed her path.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" asked Mai  
  
The figure responded "I am a duelist, like yourself." The figure lowered his hood to reveal a face marked with a few red lines snaking across it. His hair was brown and fairly disheveled; He was short and seemed very young like Yugi. He had a voice like a little boy, only with a touch of malevolence. "And I have come to you in hope of a duel."  
  
"A duel?" she questioned "But there isn't any arena nearby. And even if there was, why should I duel you?"  
  
"Because." the boy said, as more cloaked figures emerged "you have much to lose if you don't." Mai grimaced as the figures formed a circle around them.  
  
"As for an arena, these should suffice." One of the figures stepped forward and handed her a strange device. "These are advanced duel-disk systems that we acquired from Kaiba Corp. They will create holographic simulations of are cards. If you win, you may leave unhindered by us. If you lose, then every card you own belongs to us."  
  
"What!?!" she protested. But remembering her circumstances she agreed to their demands. Holographic simulators flew from their gauntlets and created a rectangular area for the duel to be held in. Life points were set at 8000  
  
Duel  
  
"For my first move" the boy said "I place three cards face down and a monster in defense mode." Four hidden cards appeared in front of him.  
  
"My turn." Mai said "And I play Kanan the Swordmistress (ATK: 1400, DEF: 1400) to attack your monster."  
  
The lady knight attacked, revealing the monster as a Needle Worm (ATK: 750, DEF: 600). Mai had thought that placing so many cards face down was a ploy to discourage her from attacking. She was wrong.  
  
"Too bad; the Needle Worm forces you to send the five cards, currently on the top of your deck, to the graveyard."  
  
Mai scowled as she ended up losing one Harpie's Pet Dragon, a Harpie Lady, a Harpie's Feather Duster, a Harpie's Brother, and a Shadow of Eyes.  
  
"Is that all you can do Mai, I expected more."  
  
"I'm not done yet, I place one card face down." She smirked as she placed the Mirror Wall face down.  
  
"My turn, and I place another card face down and a monster in defense mode." Mai was a little upset that he wasn't attacking, but was eager to get her second Feather Duster so she could destroy all his face down magic and trap cards.  
  
"You don't do much in a turn do you; well it's my turn again." Mai drew her new card. It was a Harpie's Feather Duster.  
  
"I play Harpie's Feather Duster to blow you away." She smirked until she noticed the calm look on her opponent.  
  
"Your Feather Duster would be detrimental to me if I didn't have my 'Fake Trap' on the field."  
  
Mai looked confused "A fake trap?"  
  
"It is a dummy trap card that can be destroyed in another trap cards place.or a few other trap cards' place."  
  
Mai grimaced "That means." "That means that all my trap cards are safe, and all my face down cards are trap cards."  
  
Mai snorted "Well I can still play my Harpie Lady (ATK: 1300, DEF: 1400) to attack." Although she didn't destroy his trap cards, she was able to see them, and none could stop her from attacking. After she destroyed his monster, she would be able to have Kanan attack his Life Points directly.  
  
Harpie Lady attacked and destroyed the face down monster.which turned out to be The Unhappy Maiden (ATK: 0, DEF: 100), which ends the Battle Phase after it is destroyed.  
  
"Your turn is over again Mai, I may play once more."  
  
The boy drew a card and smiled "I play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards and discard two." The cloaked boy drew three more cards and discarded a Needle Worm and White Magical Hat.  
  
"I place one more card face down and activate Card Destruction, which sends our hands to the graveyard."  
  
Both duelists discarded their hands and drew the same number of cards that were in their hands from the deck.  
  
"I now place one more card face down and place a monster in defense mode."  
  
Mai drew a card. It was the powerful Harpie's Brother (ATK: 1800, DEF: 600). "I play Harpie's Brother to attack your face down monster." She usually wouldn't have relied on blind attacking, but she was getting very frustrated. None of her attacks were really doing any damage, but she decided that even if he took to the offensive her Mirror Wall would stop him.  
  
The Harpie's Brother attacked the face down card, a monster called Hiro's Shadow Scout (ATK:650, DEF:500). This monster, when flipped face up, allowed Mai to draw three cards, but if any were magic cards then they would be destroyed.  
  
"Good Luck." The boy mocked. Mai drew her three cards. The first was Harpie Lady Sisters, The second was Harpie's Pet Dragon, and the third was Magic Jammer. She sighed with relief that she lost no magic cards. She had been a bit reckless but it now seemed to pay off. Her opponent's field was empty and she could attack his Life Points.  
  
"Harpie Lady, attack!" The Harpie Lady flew towards the boy, but was stopped by a massive gust.  
  
"My field may be empty but my trap card, The Windstorm of Etaqua can stop you by switching all your monsters to defense mode."  
  
Mai cursed to herself; she couldn't switch them back to attack mode during her Battle Phase, so she would have to wait. "I end my turn."  
  
The boy drew a card and began his turn "I play a card face down and a monster in defense mode."  
  
Mai was getting very irritated at this boy's constant face down monsters.  
  
She drew a card and to her great delight it was a powerful one. It was a magic card called Raigeki, which could destroy all of her opponent's monsters at once, and since it didn't flip the monsters face up, it had an added bonus. Most effects that monsters have can only occur if the monster is flipped face up; this magic card would prevent that.  
  
"I use Raigeki to destroy your monster." Mai drank in the sight of this kid's face after hearing that his monster was now useless. She once again had an open field to attack, and this time there wouldn't be anything protecting him.  
  
"Harpie's Brother, attack." At Mai's command the monster attacked, as did her Harpie Lady and Kanan the Swordmistress. This lowered the boys Life Points right down to 3500.  
  
"So, you want to try another monster in defense mode, or are you gonna realize you can't just keep hiding from me."  
  
The boy scowled, but his scowl changed to a smile. "I had expected you to attack that Penguin Soldier. If you had, then two of your monsters would have been returned to your hand before you could attack. You managed to prevent that, but you have also wasted the only card that could have stopped me. I play a monster in defense mode to end my turn."  
  
Mai frowned, but was beginning to believe he was just blowing hot air. He had not made a single attack the whole duel and was 4500 Life Points behind. She decided that his stalling tactics wouldn't hold for long against an unrelenting attack.  
  
She drew a card; a Monster Reborn card "I play Monster Reborn on my Harpie's Pet Dragon (ATK: 2000, DEF: 2500), his attack increases for 300 points for each Harpie Lady on the field." Mai figured that he probably had a strong defense monster out now that he was falling behind. Her Harpie's Pet Dragon would most likely be able to destroy it. "Dragon, attack!" The Dragon let loose a mighty fireball that flew towards the boy's monster.  
  
"Before that attack is completed, I think I'll activate my Magic Thorn trap cards. For every active Magic Thorn card on the field, you will lose 500 Life Points when a card is sent from your hand to the graveyard. With all three Magic Thorns active, that means 1500 points of damage for every card you discard." The dragon's attack then hit its target; a Morphing Jar (ATK: 700, DEF: 600).  
  
"Oh no!?!" The Morphing Jar's effect would send all the cards in Mai's hand to the graveyard.  
  
"Let's see, 1500 points multiplied by 6 cards.that means 9000 points of damage. You lose."  
  
Mai was in complete shock; He had won the duel without ever attacking.  
  
"You see Mai, many think that attacking is the only way to damage an opponent, but I know better. I can use special cards to attack your life points, or I can simply cause you to run out of cards with constant drawing. Some have come close but no one can beat my disruption deck."  
  
"She came pretty close though." One of the cloaked figures chided.  
  
"Yes." The boy answered "I did perform rather poorly this time, but it won't happen when I fight the one named Yugi. Right now let's just claim our prize.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
